The field of the invention is engines and the invention relates more particularly to internal combustion engines having a rotating vane.
Rotary engines have found limited acceptance in production vehicles. Early models exhibited difficulty with seals and there has been no widespread move to replace the typical piston engine with rotary engines.
Applicant has heretofore devised a rotating fluid-driven rotary actuator, having a hollow casing with a partition member abutting a shaft and vane assembly. A series of one-way bearings transmitted rotary motion from both the casing and the shaft and vane assembly to an output gear. The present invention is of the same generic type of motor but is adapted for internal combustion operation rather than on a hydraulic fluid as set forth in applicant's earlier application Ser. No. 718,647.